Indominus Rex vs Belgicasaurus
Indominus Rex vs Belgicasaurus is the first DBX to be made by Gear Gun the Unicorn and features Indominus rex from Jurassic World and Belgicasaurus from the cancelled fanfic-series Land Before Time: ALPHA Rising and its sequels. Description Jurassic World VS Land Before Time! The Hunter For Sport takes on The Magically Enhanced Goku Of The Cretateous! Will Indominus Rex have her meal, or will Belgicasaurus defeat another ALPHA? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Battle The Mysterious Island'', daytime'' On the beach, a Mosasaur lays lifeless on the sand. Suddenly, its stomach is ripped open from the inside. Indominus Rex: '''Gah! Finally! Out of that bastard's belly! Indominus Rex appears from of the corps' rotting skin, and struggles her way out. '''Indominus Rex: This was unexpected, i don't know where the hell i am. And more importantly: are there some inferiors to kill here? She makes her way trough the forest, until she stumbles across a small open field with a blue Baryonyx with a spine with the colors black, yellow and red placing a mysterious stone on a gravestone. Belgicasaurus: Rest In Peace my friend, this stone will prevent any magic being used on this island. So that no one, including myself, will interrupt your well-deserved sleep. Indominus walks up to him whilst blinking Indominus Rex: Hello there pretty boy, what are you doing there placing some rock on a buried "friend"? Belgicasaurus responds without even looking at her, spotting Indy. Cunfusing her to be an Island native. Belgicasaurus: Hi, i highly recommend leaving this grave. It belongs to one of my friends. Indominus Rex: '''Oh, come on sexy boy. Why honor fallen weaklings while you and i can rule over this island as King and Queen? '''Belgicasaurus: D-did you just call Chomper a weakling? How dare you! Leave this place or... Belgicasaurus turns around and realizes Indy knows about the Anti-Magic stone he just placed there. Belgicasaurus: '''You know about the stone! Fine... Go ahead and kill me when i'm powerless. '''Indominus Rex: '''Oh, my lovely boy, why should i do that? Only if you want to be weak like the others... '''Belgicasaurus: '''If being weak equals having respect for your fallen comerades. I refuse. Indy frowns upon hearing that statement. '''Indominus Rex: Fine, THEN DIE!!! Indy jumps towards Belgicasaurus in anger. HERE WE GOOO! ''' Belgicasaurus quickly turns around and headbutts Indy into the air, and then grabs her legs and throws her into a tree which snaps. Indy quickly gets up, grabs Belgicasaurus by the neck, swings him 360 degrees, throws him into the air, and then body slams him when he chrashes, cracking the ground. Indy grunts, turns her back to Belgica thinking he's dead, and tries to walk away when she's quickly grabbed by the tail. '''Belgicasaurus: Not so fast! Indominus Rex: Oh please... Indy kicks Belgica's hand off her tail, claws him on the side of his torso, then headbutts him. Belgicasaurus kneels, then falls on his belly, seemingly for good. Indominus Rex: You were just another one of those. Trying to be human, like the bastards that created me. But what is this? So this is the stone that 'limits' your powers? Tss, tss, tss... When will they ever learn? There is only one dinosaur capable of coming even close to a human, Me! Indy grabs the stone, then throws it a few 100 meters away from the grave. Then, she proceeds to walk away until she noticed a glow of pure energy coming from behind her. Belgicasaurus walks towards her, spine glowing in the colors of the homeland. Belgicasaurus: I don't know, missy. I mean, what can i say? I'm the most intelligent capable dinosaur i know of. I'm not playing human, i'm gonna play superhero. Belgicasaurus uppercuts Indy before she even got to react, then executes a spinning piledriver. When Indy gets up, more dizzy than ever, Belgica has already finished charging his ultimate attack: The Tri-Color Plasma Beam. Belgica fires his beam, completley disintegrating her. Belgicasaurus: Feels good to be back in the game. Belgica gets sucked into a portal, eventually bringing him to the Marvel Universe. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights